The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is a 2014 epic fantasy adventure film and the third and final installment of The Hobbit film trilogy. Like its predecessors The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, the film was produced and directed by Peter Jackson, who also directed The Lord of the Rings trilogy. The film is the sixth and final Middle-Earth film adaptation to be released and the third chronologically. Filming took place primarily in New Zealand. The film stars Martin Freeman as Bilbo, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer, and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. The film begins with Smaug's attack on Lake-town and continue with Smaug's demise, The Attack on Dol Guldur, The Battle of the Five Armies, and the return journey. On February 28, 2013, it was confirmed there is a new release date for The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies. It has been announced via press, and now mirrors the release dates of Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. The film was released on December 12th in the United Kingdom and other countries in Europe (e.g. Austria), and December 17, 2014 in the United States. The film was a major box office success, grossing over $955 million worldwide. Etymology The film's title The Battle of The Five Armies refers to the climactic battle by the same name between the Men of Lake-town, the Elves of Mirkwood, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, the Orc armies from both Dol Guldur and Gundabad and the Eagles with the company of the Shape-shifter. Synopsis Bilbo and the Dwarves watch from the Lonely Mountain as the dragon Smaug destroys Laketown. Bard breaks out of prison and kills Smaug with the black arrow, whose falling body crushes the fleeing Master of Laketown. Bard, chosen as the new leader, and the people of Laketown seek refuge in the ruins of Dale. Tauriel travels to investigate Mount Gundabad with Legolas. Upon arriving at Erebor, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin are informed by Bilbo that Thorin has been inflicted with Smaug's "dragon sickness" as he searched for the Arkenstone. It is revealed that Bilbo actually stole the Arkenstone from Smaug but knows it should be hidden from Thorin, who orders the entrance of the Lonely Mountain be sealed off. Meanwhile, having become a prisoner in Dol Guldur, Gandalf is saved by Galadriel. Galadriel carries an unconscious Gandalf into a more open area while being taunted by The Necromancer. Elrond, Saruman, and Radagast arrive and rescue the Grey Wizard. Gandalf is saved by Galadriel and given to Radagast while Elrond and Saruman hold off the Nazgûl. Sauron appears to them with the Nine at his side. Using the power of Nenya and her Phial, Galadriel takes on the Dark Lord and the Ringwraiths, banishing them out of the fortress. Galadriel falls back fainting as Elrond supports her, realizing she has used her full strength in order to cast him away. Though Elrond believes they must warn the Free People of the enemy's return and set a watch upon the boundaries of Mordor, Saruman tells him to take Galadriel to safety while he deals with Sauron. Radagast provides Gandalf a horse and his staff before riding to Dale. At that time, Azog approaches the Lonely Mountain with his vast Orc army while learning from Bolg that an elf army under Thranduil is also approaching. Azog tells Bolg to head to Gundabad and ready their other army. Following Bolg to the fortress of Gundabad, Legolas and Tauriel see Bolg with another army of Orcs and hundreds of war-bred bats. They decide to return to Laketown to warn the others. When Thranduil's army arrives in Dale, he forges an allegiance with Bard to claim a necklace of white gems from Thorin's treasure. Though Bard attempts to reason with Thorin to avoid further bloodshed, the stubborn dwarf refuses to listen, to his company's dismay. As they prepare for the battle, Thorin gives Bilbo a mithril vest. Thorin begins to talk like Smaug, telling Bilbo that he will never share the treasure with Bard and Thranduil, not wanting to part with a single coin. After Gandalf arrives at Dale, Bilbo sneaks out of the Lonely Mountain to hand the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard. Inside the camp, Thranduil reminds Gandalf that he is the one who started all this and he will finish it. The next day, the elf army and the armed people of Laketown gather at the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. Thranduil and Bard ride at the front, where Thorin threatens to kill them if they get any closer. Bard unveils the Arkenstone at the gates of Erebor and Thorin learns of Bilbo's actions and almost kills the Hobbit. Luckily, Gandalf approaches at the front with Bard and Thranduil, telling Thorin that Bilbo is his to keep. The other dwarves hold off their leader so Bilbo can escape down the wall to Gandalf. Then, a dwarf company under Dáin II Ironfoot arrives and is about to attack the elves on Thorin's call, but Azog sends one branch of his army to attack Dáin's force. While Thranduil assists Dáin's army, Azog sends the rest of his forces to attack Dale with Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard, and the other elves coming to its defense. Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard, and Dain do the best they can to hold off the Orc armies as more and more come, killing more Dwarves, men, and elves. Meanwhile, Alfrid takes a pile of treasure and escapes the battlefield, with Bard permitting him to do so. Inside the Lonely Mountain, Thorin eventually overcomes his madness after a lengthy hallucination. Thorin and company burst out of the Mountain and join the battle, much to Dáin's delight. While the others aid what remains of Dáin's forces, Thorin rides towards Ravenhill with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to kill Azog. At the same time, after being banished by Thranduil despite her and Legolas warning him of Bolg's army, Legolas and Tauriel set off for Ravenhill with Bilbo following to warn the Dwarves of the second Orc army. Thorin tells Fili and Kili to scout the towers as Bilbo came and warned them. But he is too late. Azog captures Fili and stabs him in the back before throwing him off a tower. While Thorin fights Azog to avenge Fili, Kili dies protecting Tauriel from Bolg. After Legolas kills Bolg, the Great Eagles arrive, led by Radagast and Beorn, to assist in the battle, quickly decimating the orc army. When Bilbo regains consciousness, he finds that Thorin has killed Azog but was mortally wounded in the process and dies soon after making his peace with the hobbit. Sometime after, a disillusioned Legolas leaves his father to meet with one of the Dúnedain, a man who goes by the name of Strider. Thranduil, after seeing Tauriel kiss Kili's dead body, finally accepts Tauriel's love for Kili and agrees with her plan to bury the dwarf. Bilbo bids farewell to the surviving members of Thorin's company, telling them they are welcome to join him for tea whenever they are in the Shire, to which he returns with Gandalf. As they part on the outskirts of the Shire, Gandalf reveals that he knows of the Ring that Bilbo found in the Goblin tunnels (though unaware that it was the One Ring) before they part ways on good terms. Bilbo's story ends when he returns to Bag End and finds the Sackville-Bagginses are auctioning off his belongings and are about to sell his house. The scene transitions to Bilbo on the day of his 111th birthday when he receives a visit from Gandalf, ending where the ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' begins. Cast Main *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Minor *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Luke Evans as Bard *Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *John Bell as Bain *Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid *Mary Nesbitt as Tilda *Manu Bennett as Azog *John Tui as Bolg *Benedict Cumberbatch as Necromancer *Billy Connolly as Dain II *Mark Mitchenson as Braga *Kelly Kilgour as Soury *Sarah Peirse as Hilda Bianca *Nick Blake as Percy *Simon London as Feren *Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons *Allan Smith as Ragash *Miranda Harcourt as Olga *Thomasin McKenzie as Astrid *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins *Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort *Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb *Martin Kwok as voice of Ragash Uncredited *Shane Rangi as Laketown Refugee *Jeff Slaven as Laketown Extra *Christopher Winchester as Laketowner *Dee Bradley Baker as Creatures (vocal effect) * Stephen O'Neill as Laketown Extra *Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving *Greg Ellis as Net Mender Extended Edition The extended edition of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies has additional 20 minutes of extended footage: * More scenes of Bard attempting to kill Smaug * More scenes of Smaug destroying Lake-town * Elven archers firing at Dain's army * Dwarves with Ballistae firing at the Elves. * Dwarven Goat Riders attack the Elves * Funeral of Thorin, Fili, and Kili * Coronation of Dáin II Ironfoot, the new king of Erebor * Gandalf interrogated about one of the Elven Rings of Power, Narya in Dol Guldur * More footage of Elrond and Saruman fighting the Wraiths * The death of Alfrid Lickspittle * More fighting in the city of Dale * More battle scenes * The war beasts Azog sends just after the battle begins * Axe blade removed from Bifur's forehead * Conversation between Bilbo and Bofur before he hands over the Arkenstone * Galadriel unveils her true power when she slays an orc * More graphic and brutal Orc kills Reception The Battle of the Five Armies world premiere was on December 1st 2014. The event took place in Leicester square in London, Many of the cast were there and the film event went very well. The film was received very well and many critics praised the film's visuals, acting, and action sequences. However, some expressed criticism on the short length of the film. Rotten tomatoes rated it 61%.Rotten Tomatoes rating. Rottentomatoes.com. Retrieved December 22, 2 Category:FilmsCategory:2014 films014 Soundtrack Regular Album ;Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain ;Disc 2 #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot Special Edition Album ;Disc 1 #Fire and Water #Shores of the Long Lake #Beyond Sorrow and Grief #Guardians of the Three #The Ruins of Dale #The Gathering of the Clouds #Mithril #Bred for War #A Thief in the Night #The Clouds Burst #Battle for the Mountain ;Disc 2' #The Darkest Hour #Sons of Durin #The Fallen #Ravenhill #To the Death #Courage and Wisdom #The Return Journey #There and Back Again #The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd #Ironfoot #Dragon-Sickness (Bonus Track) #Thrain (Bonus Track) Trivia * This is the only film in both The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings franchise that does not begin with a prologue, as it begins immediately from the cliffhanger where The Desolation of Smaug ''leaves off from. '' * This film is the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made for the time being. *In Sir Christopher Lee's most recent Christmas Video, he had speculated upon the movie that '''Saruman The White '''would have a lot more screen time in this movie. *In this film, Galadriel is seen dueling with Sauron for the first time ever on big screen. * In an interview with Boyens, there is a reason why the dwarves were split, and she said Bofur needs to see the attack on Lake town. * In an interview with Richard Armitage, he said the third might be a shorter film and the Battle of the Five Armies cost a lot of blood and tears. * The Witch King, as well as the other members of the Nazgûl are featured in this film. They are featured fighting the White Council in Dol Guldur. * Beorn appears very briefly in the film and he has little more screen time in the Extended Edition. * Elijah Wood did not return as Frodo Baggins.Confirmed: Elijah Wood will not return as Frodo Baggins * Bolg's earlier concept for the film makes a brief appearance as a separate character. * Aragorn II is mentioned by King Thranduil, who is referred as "Strider" and the son of Arathorn. In the books, he is still supposed to be a child and not yet bear the name of "Strider". However, given the apparent lack of a time skip in the film of The Fellowship of the Ring (movie), how Bilbo was stated to carry the ring for sixty years, and how Aragorn stated that he was 87 in the Extended Edition of The Two Towers (movie), it's possible that Aragorn is supposed to be 27 at this point by the film adaptation's timeline. * The ending scene is the same scene as the scene in The Fellowship of the Ring where Bilbo greets Gandalf at the door in Bag End, except it's viewed from inside. * The Extended Edition has been given an R for Restricted rating by the MPAA for "Some Violence", making it the first time any of the films, theatrical or extended, has been given an R rating, as all previous ones, including this film's theatrical release have got PG 13 as their rating. References External links * Category:2014 films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-action films Category:Theatrical films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:American films Category:The Hobbit Category:Sequel films Category:2014 3D films Category:IMAX films Category:The Hobbit (film series) Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) Category:Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Fantasy films Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-off films Category:Prequel films Category:Rotoscoped films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Films with director's cuts Category:R-rated films